


Wedding Bells

by vampireattire



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Sorry if it's trash, also i was kinda high when i wrote this so what can ya do, this is my first fanfic ever!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireattire/pseuds/vampireattire
Summary: Lilith reflects on the past, while getting ready for her wedding day.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Kudos: 34





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first fic ever and it lowkey got kinda dark briefly, but nothing is explicitly said. Please give me any feedback you think is helpful! Quarantine has got me boreddd and I want to try writing. I hope I did justice to the characters, but I'm new to writing, so who can say???

She never thought she would be here. Sitting down in the soft chair directly in front of the vanity, Lilith let her eyes fall on the teenage witch behind her. Sabrina was tasked by her Aunt Hilda to help her get ready for the big day. As Sabrina brushed her hair and Lilith put on a fresh coat of lipstick, she couldn’t help but think of the past and everything that led her to this moment.

After having fled the Garden, she wandered in the wastelands for years. Three of the False God’s angels quickly found her after her escape and declared that her children were cursed and that some would die each day if she did not return, all because she would not be subservient to a man that she knew she was equals with. She refused to return. How could she be obedient to a man that deserved nothing from her? To a man that tried to take and take and take? No, she would be strong and survive on her own. 

She survived as best she could and built her skills with elemental magicks accompanied by Stolas for a few years, up until she found _him_. The handsome fallen angel who showed her kindness and promised her power as they healed each other. But once again, the kindness she was shown did not last long. As he changed into a monster, he became more and more cruel, deciding that she must be the problem. 

She spent millenia with him, never getting what she was promised but getting punished nonetheless. She-

“Okay your hair looks perfect!” Sabrina suddenly says, not aware that Lilith was zoned out, but effectively shaking her out of her memories. 

“T-Thank you for your help, Sabrina. It really looks amazing” She replies, giving a somewhat nervous smile to the young blonde and further examining her hair in the mirror. Her mane of hair fell in big curly waves down the back of her shoulders, while the hair at the top of her head, where her crown usually sits, was taken back into two braids that seamlessly blended back in with the waves at the bottom. Beautifully designed pins were placed around her hair, forming their own kind of crown. 

“I’ll just go get your dress and then we’ll be ready to head down,” Sabrina all but squealed as she excitedly rushed out of the room. 

Lilith really did love the girl, but she was happy to have a moment alone. She was the most excited she’d ever been in her very long life, but she couldn’t help being nervous as well. “You have got to get a hold of yourself,” she whispered, looking in the mirror. “You can’t get stuck down memory lane. The past is the past and it does not define you. You are strong and you have survived _everything_. You deserve this happiness. Zelda deserves this happiness. You’ve got this.”

Letting out a sigh and lifting her chin in pride, Lilith got up to find her high heels. After giving herself that much needed pep talk she was feeling much better. Zelda was the light of her life and she couldn’t wait to spend the rest of it with her. 

“Here it is!” Sabrina says, walking back into the room with the wedding dress. The young witch unzips the back and holds it open for Lilith to step into. The brunette holds onto Sabrina’s shoulder as she steps into the dress and readjusts the slip she was wearing, so it wouldn’t bunch once she pulled the dress up. 

“Wow you look stunning, Lilith!” Sabrina awed at her with her mouth slightly ajar.

“Thank you, dear. This really is quite the look. I appreciate your help, Sabrina.” Lilith looked at herself in the floor length mirror and couldn’t help the happy flutter in her chest. This was really happening. After all this time, the first woman was finally, _truly_ , happy and she was going to marry the witch she loved. 

“I was happy to help! Are you ready to go downstairs and do this thing?”

Lilith smiled brighter than she ever had before, except for the night of her engagement of course. “I really, _really am_.” 

With that, they went down the stairs and Lilith was more than ready to start the rest of her life with her beautiful high priestess.


End file.
